Stars Hollow the Musical!
by eliflo14
Summary: Songfic taken to a whole new level
1. Little town

Stars Hollow the Musical!

Chapter 1: 

I know what you're thinking! Not another fic from that talent less hack Elise? Yes your right I'm back with something just a bit different this time!

So basically its songfic but taken to a whole new level – this time the characters from that wonderful show Gilmore Girls will actually be doing the singing

Shock Horror? Anger? Disgust?

 Well just give it a try, after all it's the least you could do!

P.S: It's a comedy with a bit of Romance and the words in Italics are sung

Rory and Lorelai walked through the beautiful little town that was Stars Hollow

"Hey have you like noticed the towns been acting really weird lately?" said Lorelai

"Mom, it's Stars Hollow" replied Rory

"Yeah but weird even for Stars Hollow" said Lorelai throwing a glance over her shoulder 

"What do you mean?" asked Rory a strange feeling coming over throat 

Rory:                                        _Little town_

_                                                It's a quiet village_

_                                                Every day_

_                                                Like the one before_

_                                                Little town_

_                                                Full of little people_

_                                                Waking up to say:_

Behind Rory the townsfolk formed a menacing huddle

The all broke into bright smiles

Townsfolk 

                                                _Good Morning_

_                                                Hey Sugar _

_                                                Hi_

Rory eyes were wide with bewilderment

                                                _There's Luke at his dinner like always_

_                                                The same old coffee and Danish to sell_

_                                                Every morning just the same_

_                                                Since the morning that we came_

_                                                To this poor provincial town_

Luke                                        Morning

Lorelai                                      Morning Coffee Maker

Luke:                                        Where are you off to?

Rory:                                        The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story 

                                                About a Russian and a….. 

Lorelai:                                     That's nice. So Coffee?

Townsfolk outside Lukes watching, peering from the window

                                                _Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question_

_                                                So smart, can't you tell?_

_                                                Never part of any crowd_

_                                                'Cause her head's up on some cloud_

_                                                No denying she's a funny girl that Rory_

Patty                                        _Hello _

Taylor                                      _Good day_

Patty                                        _How is your family?_

Mrs Kim                                  _Yes?             _

Kirk                                         _Hello_

Mrs Kim                                  _how is your mother?_

Lorelai:                                     _I need six cups_

Luke:                                        _That's just ridiculous_

Rory:                                        _There must be more than this provincial life_

Bookseller                                Ah, Rory.

Rory:                                        Good Morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed.

Bookseller                                Finished already?

Rory                             Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?

Bookseller                                Ha Ha! Not since yesterday.

Rory                                         That's all right. I'll borrow . . . . . this one!

Bookseller                                That one? But you've read it twice!

Rory                                         Well, it's my favourite! Dead souls, snow in Russia and a pauper in disguise!

Bookseller                                If you like it all that much, it's yours!

Rory                             Are you sure? 

Bookseller                                I insist.

Rory                             Well, thank you. Thank you very much!

Townsfolk                                _Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar_

_                                                I wonder if she's getting fed_

_                                                With a dreamy far-off look_

_                                                And her nose stuck in a book_

_                                                What a puzzle to the rest of us is Rory_

Rory sat in the gazebo

                                    _Oh, isn't this amazing?_

_                                                It's my fav'rite part because you'll see_

_                                                Here's where she meets her love_

_                                                But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three_

Patty                                        _Now it's no wonder that her name means "beauty"_

_                                                Her looks have got no parallel_

Taylor                                      _But behind that fair facade_

_                                                I'm afraid she's rather odd_

                                                _Very diff'rent from the rest of us_

Townsfolk                                _She's nothing like the rest of us_

_                                                Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Rory_

Todd                                        Wow! You didn't miss a bag, Dean! You're the greatest 

                                                Bag boy in the whole world!

Dean                                        I know.

Todd                                        No boy alive stands a chance against you. Ha ha ha! and no girl, for that matter.

Dean                                        It's true, Todd And I've got my sights set on that one.

Todd                                        Hm! The babes daughter?

Dean                                        She's the one - the lucky girl I'm going to marry.

Todd                                        But she's - 

Dean                                        The most beautiful girl in town.

Todd                                        I know, but -

Dean                                        That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?

Todd                                        Well, of course! I mean you do, but -

Dean                                        _Right from the moment when I met her, saw her_

_                                                I said she's gorgeous and I fell_

_                                                Here in town there's only she_

_                                                Who is beautiful as me_

_                                                So I'm making plans to woo and marry Rory_

Cheerleaders                            _Look there he goes_

_                                                Isn't he dreamy?_

_                                                That boy Dean _

_                                                Oh he's so cute_

_                                                Be still my heart_

_                                                I'm hardly breathing_

_                                                He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome boy_

Babette:                                    Hey dolls 

Dean                                        What?

Taylor                                      Good day 

Patty                                        Oh la la!

Lorelai                                      You call this bacon? 

Mrs Kim                                  What lovely grapes!

Lane                                         Some cheese 

Kirk                                         A key?

Kirks Mom                              No!

Dean                                        'scuse me!

Taylor                                      I'll get the knife 

Dean                                        Please let me through!

Patty                                        This bread - 

Lane                                         Those fish -

Patty                                        it's stale! 

Mrs Kim                                  they smell!

Taylor                                      You are mistaken!

Rory                                         _There must be more than this provincial life!_

Dean                                        _Just watch, I'm going to make Rory my wife!_

Townsfolk                                _Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special_

_                                                A most peculiar mad'moiselle_

_                                                It's a pity and a sin_

_                                                She doesn't quite fit in_

_                                                'Cause she really is a pretty girl_

_                                                 A beauty but a smart girl_

_                                                She really is a Gilmore girl_

_                                                That Rory!_

Note: Um...yeah…that's it so if you are going to reviews please don't bag the choice of song cos its hard to find a song with parts for everyone and lets be honest here everyone has guilty music pleasures don't they? I was aiming for funny suggestions are very very welcome!

Elise


	2. Hes a rebel and I got you babe

Stars Hollow the Musical!

Chapter 2: He's a rebel and I got you babe

I know what you're thinking! Not another fic from that talent less hack Elise? Yes your right I'm back with something just a bit different this time!

So basically its songfic but taken to a whole new level – this time the characters from that wonderful show Gilmore Girls will actually be doing the singing

Shock Horror? Anger? Disgust?

 Well just give it a try, after all it's the least you could do!

**P.S: Some of the words have been changed to suit the people and add some laughs**

**P.S.S: It's a comedy with a bit of Romance and the words in Italics are sung**

Rory walked back up the street to Lukes with her book clasped firmly in her hands she entered with a smile

Until she saw Shane

Sitting on one of the bar stools her adoring gaze focused on Jess who was ignoring her and wiping the counter__

Shane began to swing her legs from side to side still watching Jess

_See the way he wipes down the counter   
Watch the way he shuffles his feet   
How he holds his head up high   
When he goes walking by-y-y-y-y-y   
He's my guy   
When he holds my hand I'm so proud   
'Cos he's not just one of the crowd   
I bet he's always the one   
To try the things I've never done   
and just because of that they will say -- Hey!   
  
He's a rebel and he'll never ever be - any good   
He's a rebel 'cos he never ever does - what he should   
And just because he doesn't do what - everybody else does   
That's no reason why I can't give him all my love   
  
He is always bad to me - never treats me tenderly   
He's not a rebel, no-no-no   
He's not a rebel, no-no-no - to me-e-e-e   
  
If they don't like him that way   
They won't like me after today   
I'll be standing right by his side - when they say   
  
He's a rebel and he'll never ever be - any good   
He's a rebel 'cos he never ever does - what he should   
and just because he doesn't do what - everybody else does   
That's no reason why – I cant be a ditz   
  
He is always good to me - never treats me tenderly   
He's not a rebel, no-no-no   
He's not a rebel, no-no-no - to me-e-e-e   
(he's not a rebel - no-no-no)   
No-no-no   
(he's not a rebel - no-no-no)   
(he's not a rebel - no-no-no)   
No-no-no   
(he's not a rebel - no-no-no)_

Rory slammed her bag on the counter and took the coffee from the amused Lorelai's hands

"It's turning out to be quite a show isn't it?" remarked Lorelai 

"Yeah watch out Sonny and Cher"

"Oh no" said Rory

"What?" asked Lorelai

"Cant you feel it?"

Lorelai looked confused her mouth seemed to be opening

Lorelai:            _They say we're young and we don't know  
we won't find out until we grow  
  
_

Rory:               _Well I don't know if all that's true  
'Cause you got me, and mom I got you  
  
_

Lorelai:            _ Babe_

Rory:               _ I got you babe_

Lorelai:            _I got you babe  
  
_

Lorelai:            _ They say I can't pay the rent  
before it's earned; our money's all been spent_

Rory:               _I guess that's so, we don't have a limo  
But at least I'm sure we're not bimbos  
  
_

_ Lorelai:         I got you babe_

_Both:              I got you babe  
I got you babe_

Rory:               _ I got glitter tops in the spring  
I know you stole my ring_

Lorelai:            _ And when I'm good, you're so bad  
and when we get scared, Lukes always around!  
  
_

Rory:               _ Don't let them say your hair's too long  
'Cause I don't care, on you it looks cute_

Lorelai:            _ Then put your little hand in mine  
there ain't no hill or mountain we can climb_

Both:               _ Babe  
 I got you babe  
I got you babe  
  
 I got you to hold my hand  
 I got you to understand  
 I got you to walk with me  
 I got you to talk with me  
I got you to kiss goodnight  
I got you to hold me tight  
I got you, I won't let coffee go  
I got you to love me so  
  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe_

"What is with us today?' asked Lorelai picking up her cup a dazed look on her face

Rory just shook her head

Note: Um...yeah…that's it so if you are going to reviews please don't bag the choice of song cos its hard to find a song with parts for everyone and lets be honest here everyone has guilty music pleasures don't they? I was aiming for funny. **Suggestions are very very welcome!**

Elise


	3. Shut your mouth and Tristan D

Stars Hollow the Musical!

Chapter 3: Shut your mouth and Tristan D

I know what you're thinking! Not another fic from that talent less hack Elise? Yes your right I'm back with something just a bit different this time!

So basically its songfic but taken to a whole new level – this time the characters from that wonderful show Gilmore Girls will actually be doing the singing

Shock Horror? Anger? Disgust?

 Well just give it a try, after all it's the least you could do!

P.S: It's a comedy with a bit of Romance and the words in Italics are sung

Rory dialled the combination on her locker in Hell

The front doors slammed open to reveal Summer in her Chilton skirt the mandatory 3 slutty inches off. Flanked by Madeline Louise Francie and Paris pieces of paper flew down the hall as the five stalked through the hallway of Chilton (think the craft)

Summer:                       _Welcome  
We love you  
We hate you  
We love you  
We want you  
We need you  
We wish we were like you  
They say you're a saint  
You're a whore  
You're a sinner  
That he had you  
He made you  
He can't live without you_

Summer pushed some helpless geek out of her way and managed to flip her hair at the

same time

Francie:                        _Would you confess if we asked  
that you nurture the urge  
to declare that it's time  
to join our group  
with a man of your own  
you want gossip  
a scandal  
a pointless existence_

Francie filed her nails as she walked

All:_                               Shut your mouth  
Try not to panic  
Just shut your mouth  
If you can do it  
Shut your mouth  
Try not to panic  
Just shut your mouth  
If you can do it  
Just shut your mouth  
  
_

Paris:_                            What's your opinion of the dire situation  
It's our land here  
Your our guest here  
Of course you'll be nice here  
How do you feel about him and her  
Are you a loser  
Are you cool  
Guess it doesn't matter  
  
_

Louise:_                         Your place  
my place  
Make her bring that famous face  
you got some  
you want some  
you wanna let me get you some  
we know your music but of course we'd never buy it  
its too fake man  
Right man!  
(We don't give a fucking damn)  
  
_

All:_                               Shut your mouth  
Try not to panic  
Just shut your mouth  
If you can do it  
Shut your mouth  
Try not to panic  
Just shut your mouth  
If you can do it  
  
_

Summer:_                       I hear you say it  
Play it smart girl  
Win the game love  
Give'em what they want  
What they want to see and you could be a big star  
You could go far  
Make a landmark  
What have you been reading you smart girl?  
Win the game love  
Give'em what they want  
What they want to see and you could be a big star  
You could go far  
Make a landmark  
Make a shitload  
  
_

All:_                               And the world spins by  
With everybody moaning  
Pissing, bitching and everyone is shitting  
On their friends  
On their love  
On their oaths  
On their honor  
On their graves  
On their mouths  
And their words say nothing  
  
Shut your mouth  
Try not to panic  
Just shut your mouth  
If you can do it  
Shut your mouth  
Try not to panic  
Just shut your mouth  
If you can do it  
Just shut your mouth  
  
I wanted to say something  
Oh shut your mouth  
I wanted to say something  
Just shut your mouth  
I wanted to say something  
Oh shut your mouth  
I wanted to be something  
Just shut your mouth_

Rory ignored the scathing glares and headed to the cafeteria

Placing her bag on the table in front of her she slipped on the earphones to her Discman but before she turned it on she almost bust a gut laughing

Tristan DuGrey King of Chilton was standing on top of a table in the middle of the cafeteria

_Look at me, I'm Tristan D, gonna take your virginity   
Will go to bed with every girl in the school, I can, I'm Tristan D   
Watch it, hey, I'm the King, I was brought up this way   
Won't be good, I'm a player  
All the Mary's lose their heart to Tristan D   
I drink and swear, I take care with my hair,   
I don't smoke, I'll take you to my lair  
Keep your Paris and Summers   
There's only one girl I'm going for   
As for you, Mary Gilmore, I know what you wanna do   
You're in  denial, but hey I'm an object of lust,  
I'm just plain hunky Tristan D_

_Paris, Paris, let me be, keep that face far from me  
just keep your cool, now you're starting to drool  
Hey, people, I'm Tristan D!_

Rory pressed play on her Discman

Tristan may be hot but his choice of song wasn't her sort of entertainment 

Note: Um..yeah…that's it so if you are going to reviews please don't bag the choice of song cos its hard to find a song with parts for everyone and lets be honest here everyone has guilty music pleasures don't they?

**SUGGESTIONS ARE VERY VERY WELCOME!!!**

Elise


	4. It's alright baby

Stars Hollow the Musical!

Chapter 4: It's alright baby

So basically its songfic but taken to a whole new level – this time the characters from that wonderful show Gilmore Girls will actually be doing the singing

Shock Horror? Anger? Disgust?

 Well just give it a try, after all it's the least you could do!

P.S: It's a comedy with a bit of Romance and the words in Italics are sung

**THIS FIC IS NOW BEING CO-WRITTEN BY ELISE7 AND FLOSSIE UNDER THE NAME ELIFLO**

**- This chapters song is It's alright baby by Komeda (it's on the GG soundtrack) you really have to hear the song to appreciate how funny it is - **

Lorelai sat humming at the counter at Lukes if she strained her neck she could see Rory speed walking to Lukes with a frown on her face. 

Lorelai heard the sound of pots crashing to the ground and glass shattering 

"Damnit!" Luke yelled from the back

Lorelai continued humming

Rory opened the door to Lukes she stalked to the counter and slammed her book bag onto the counter

"Hey cheerful" greeted Lorelai

"What is the benefit of a college education I ask you? I mean seriously where did I get this over-achiever gene from? I could have just stayed at Stars Hollow got straight A's easily and not have to put up with snooty rich kids in uniform like a singing army!" said Rory folding her arms as she sat down

"So guess what happened at the Inn today?"

"I mean c'mon Tristan D? He can't even make up his own song its so lame" said Rory

"Michael sang 'I'm too sexy for my shirt' it was hilarious, his face was contorting and he was trying to fight it and he just couldn't and he took of his tie but he didn't want to so it was like he was strangling himself. Sookie burnt herself when she saw him she ran back into the kitchen and made 32 casseroles trying to block the image"

"And 'shut your mouth?' I mean c'mon we already know they own the school!"

"Hey did you not just hear me? Michael, I'm too sexy for my shirt? Amazing tie gymnastics?"

"What?" said Rory looking at Lorelai with a confused look

"Never mind, Ahah coffee!" yelled Lorelai as a red faced Luke finally emerged from the storeroom 

"More brown liquid death?" said Luke staring incredulously at her

"Um, yes?' said Lorelai shrinking back from his menacing form

"Great just great I have appliances that don't work and move while I'm not there I have people ordering COFFEE! And now all my customers think I'm a raving lunatic its great JUST GOD DAMN GREAT!" bellowed Luke

Lorelai glanced at the muttering Rory and the thirteen shades of red man in front of her and got up

"Ok now I think we need a little bit of cheering up in here!" said Lorelai "Am I right people?" she asked the crowd

"YEAH!" they cheered

"I said do you want cheerfulness?" 

"YEAH!" they screamed louder

"Then back me up people!"

_From patience and from pain   
the one who never ends will gain.   
The lovely notes from score to score   
Become the sound of the general score_  
  
_  
You're tired of people and coffee sang_     Lorelai smiled at Luke  
_You're so sick of Chilton's singing army_    Lorelai now smiled at Rory  
_Yeah, but sure that happiness existed   
Long before the first word was pronounced._   
  
  
  
_From patience and from pain   
the one who never ends will gain.   
The lovely notes from score to score   
become the sound of the general score?_   
  
  
  
_You're tired of being angry_                 she sang stroking Lukes now beet-red face  
_you're so sick of corny songs sang_      Lorelai nodded at Rory  
_Yeah, but sure that happiness existed   
long before the first word was pronounced._   
  
At this point the whole diner joined in  
  
_Chorus   
Woo Hoo It's alright, baby   
It's a crazy world, it's a bit absurd   
Woo Hoo It's alright, sugar   
It's a crazy world, it's a bit absurd   
Woo Hoo It's alright, honey   
It's a crazy world, it's a bit absurd   
Woo Hoo It's alright, it's OK   
It- is- so- crazy_   
  
Lorelai sang solo again  
  
_To put a smile on your face  
Requires a special grace   
A single gesture of sweet emotion   
A single notion of bitter potion_   
  
  
  
_A strawberry-flavoured lip-gloss  
Is all that it takes   
When the lyrics stand on end   
And the head is full of conclusions of a happy mind_   
  
The diner people formed and conga line behind Lorelai and weaved their way through the diner singing the chorus with insane smiles on their faces  
  
Chorus   
_Woo Hoo It's alright, baby   
It's a crazy world, it's a bit absurd   
Woo Hoo It's alright, sugar   
It's a crazy world, it's a bit absurd   
Woo Hoo It's alright, honey   
It's a crazy world, it's a bit absurd   
Woo Hoo It's alright, it's OK   
It- is- so- crazy_

Note: Um..yeah…that's it so if you are going to reviews please don't bag the choice of song cos its hard to find a song with parts for everyone and lets be honest here everyone has guilty music pleasures don't they?

**SUGGESTIONS ARE VERY VERY WELCOME!!!**

Elise and Flossie


End file.
